


Let's Make a Deal

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crossroads Demon Castiel, Dean Winchester Makes a Demon Deal, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Drunken Kissing, Feels, First Kiss, Flirting, French Kissing, Grinding, Groping, Hunter Dean Winchester, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Snarky Dean Winchester, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Dean's caught at a crossroads, both figuratively and literally. He needs to make a deal with a crossroads demon to bring Bobby back, but what he wasn't expecting was to be dealing with a new demon he's never met at a crossroads before. And he certainly wasn't expecting said demon to be an extremely attractive and sexy man. Dean can't stop himself from drooling over the sassy crossroads demon called Castiel. Dean strikes a deal, but what he isn't expecting is the demon to offer something illicit and tempting in exchange for Dean's request. And mostly, he wasn't expecting to like it so damn much.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 172





	Let's Make a Deal

Dean kicked the dirt over the hole, beer bottle in his hand; sloshing beer across the gravel as he swiveled around. "Come on, you son of a bitch! Show yourself," Dean yelled, scanning the four roads that led to the crossroads. “Come on, you half-rate bitch.”

“That’s no way to talk to a demon you just willingly summoned,” a man’s voice said casually.

Dean spun around, almost tripping over in his drunken state to see a man leaning against the hood of the Impala. The demon stood, oozing confidence, and goddamn, Dean must be more drunk than he thought, because the man standing in front of him was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. Bright blue eyes that gleamed in the moonlight made Dean’s head spin. Messy ruffled dark hair that looked like he’d just gotten laid three times in a row in a passionate night, which made Dean swallow thickly. The black suit and crisp white shirt clung to his frame, highlighting his muscles and accentuating how delectable he looked. Even the brown trenchcoat, which would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, looked exquisite hanging on his shoulders. 

Dean brought the bottle to his lips, gulping back another few swigs of luke-warm beer to snap himself out of ogling a damn crossroads demon. “What happened to the other one? The woman?”

The demon smirked, leaning back further on the hood of the car, and Dean’s eyes trailed down long legs that were gripped tightly in well fitting dress pants. _Fuck._ “She is currently indisposed. I thought I’d taken on a form that would appeal to you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not appealed. Cut the crap. Bring Bobby back, you asshole” Dean snapped, stalking forwards towards the demon.

“First of all, I have a name, you know? Castiel. Secondly, what makes you think I’ll bring Bobby back?” Castiel asked, pushing up slightly off of the hood, drawing up to his full height.

“You wouldn’t have shown up if you weren’t willing to make a deal. You must have known what I was after.”

Castiel smirked, tsking mockingly. “Oh, poor Dean Winchester. Lost his daddy years ago. Lost his brother several times, only to miraculously get him back. And now lost his adoptive daddy. What a shame,” Castiel said.

Surging forward, Dean dropped his bottle of beer and pressed the demon blade he’d been hiding in the back of his jeans against Castiel’s throat. “Bring. Him. Back. You. Fucker.”

“Or what?” Castiel asked lazily, leaning forward and letting the blade graze against his throat. “You’ll kill me? Sure, go ahead, see how well that little deal goes for you when I’m bleeding into the dirt. Because I assure you, no crossroads demon will make a deal with you if I’m dead.”

Dean growled lowly, holding his ground for a few seconds before letting the blade drop. “What do you want then, Castiel? You’re here to make a deal. Then talk.”

Castiel grinned lazily, and even though Dean took a step backwards, Castiel took one forward, closing the gap between them. “Well, you see, I’m not like other demons, Dean.”

“Heard that spiel before, and I’m not buying it. All you skank demons are the same. Power hungry, chomping at the bit to kill, pushing the barrier to climb up the Hell ladder, and all desperate to be topside,” Dean snapped, pushing back into Castiel’s space until their chests were pressed together. “Bring. Bobby. Back.”

Chewing on his lip, Castiel managed to shoot Dean a sultry look that had the hunter shivering and pulling back when he’d realized just how close they were.

“I’ll bring Bobby back, but like I said, it comes with a price,” Castiel said, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip. Dean couldn’t help but stare. Despite how chapped his lips looked, they were plump and now slick with spit, and Dean wanted to claim that mouth in every way possible.

“What do you want? My soul? How many years?”

Castiel shook his head, taking a step towards Dean again, forcing him backwards into the middle of the crossroads. “I don’t want your soul. It’s far more appealing for me to be able to drool over you while you’re topside. More… what’s the word I’m looking for here?… forbidden.”

Dean stumbled backwards again, Castiel’s words ringing in his head. “What?” he barely managed to ask, heart lurching in his chest at the possible implication that Castiel might be attracted to him, too.

“Oh, you’ve got a bit of a reputation, Dean. Even downstairs, we’ve all heard the stories. How good you are when it comes to kissing. And, you see, you’ve peaked my interest. It’s been a hell of a long time since I’ve gotten the chance to kiss a human topside.”

“Isn’t that how you seal the deal anyway?”

“Ah, yes. Well, as it turns out, I’ve been higher up the pecking order when it comes to crossroad deals. I help with the contracts, sending the hounds out to collect; overseeing our worker bees do their job, and pleasing the King. But I haven’t been out here making deals in a long time,” Castiel said, his gravelly voice taking on an even deeper inflection, causing Dean to swallow thickly again.

“So what? I kiss you, you bring Bobby back?”

“I’m not just looking for a simple kiss, Dean. A simple kiss is how you seal the deal. So here’s my offer. Make out with me. Get a little handsy. And I’ll bring Bobby back from the dead,” Castiel offered, stepping back a couple steps to lean against the hood of the car again.

“Are you serious right now?” Dean hissed.

“Deadly. Besides, I can see it in your eyes. In your body language. You’re attracted to me, which I already predicted you would be. I know you want it. I’ve seen the thoughts flickering across your face throughout our entire conversation. You have to admit, it’s a little tempting, isn’t it? Illicit. Tantalizing.”

_Fuck._ Dean balled his hands into fists, taking a couple steadying breaths. _Fuck fuck fuck._ The demon was right. Dean had barely been able to tear his eyes away. Sure, the other chicks he’d dealt with on other crossroad deals had been hot, but holy shit, Castiel was seductive in a way Dean couldn’t stop drooling over. He wanted to fight the urge- he’d never understood why the hell Sam had ever been tempted by Ruby- but that was before. Now, looking at Castiel, Dean got it. Because he’d suddenly never wanted anything more in his life than to get his lips on the demon in front of him. Part of him screamed he should be repulsed, should just kill the demon right now, but they needed Bobby back, and Dean couldn’t help but admit he really was tempted.

“That’s it? That’s all you want? I make out with you, get a little touchy feely, and you’ll bring Bobby back?” Dean asked carefully. “No tricks? That’s your deal?”

Castiel spread his legs slightly, making himself comfortable against the hood of the car. “That’s my deal. No tricks. No back-stabbing. What do you say? Do we have a deal?”

Dean hesitated for a few seconds, and his eyes trailed up Castiel’s body; checking him out. ‘What the hell,’ Dean thought to himself. It was one make out session with a ridiculously hot demon. What was the harm in that? “Yeah, alright, you got a deal,” Dean said.

Castiel smirked, crooking his finger and beckoning Dean closer. “Well, what are you waiting for then?” he asked, teasing and flirtatious, and _oh God_ everything about him from his tone to his posture was alluring.

Dean surged forwards, instantly slotting his thigh in between Castiel’s legs as he closed the gap and slotted their mouths together. Castiel groaned the second their mouths crashed together, reaching up and tugging Dean closer by the collar of his shirt.

Dean whimpered as their bodies rocked together, and he licked his way across Castiel’s lower lip; choking out a moan when the demon opened his mouth and Dean slid his tongue inside. He slowly rubbed their tongues together, earning a deeper groan from the demon beneath him. Tilting his head, Dean let their lips glide together, huffing out a breath against Castiel’s cheek as he explored his mouth with his tongue, tracing over his teeth and across the roof of his mouth.

Castiel was the one to pull back, gasping for air, and Dean chased him, crashing their lips together again. This time he just eagerly traced his tongue over Castiel’s lips, pulling back teasingly when the demon opened his mouth for more. Castiel groaned, sliding his own tongue across Dean’s lower lip, and Dean darted his tongue out, brushing against Castiel’s, causing a spark of desire to cascade down Dean’s spine.

Dean wasn’t sure when it happened, but he’d pushed Castiel up onto the hood of the car until the demon was perched there, and he’d used his free hands to shove the trenchcoat off his shoulders. Using the leverage, Dean grinded his thigh against Castiel, earning a desperate moan as Castiel tore his mouth away.

Dean immediately chased him again, rucking up the demon’s suit jacket and dress shirt to get his hands on bare skin.

" _Yes_ ,” Castiel hissed against Dean’s mouth, and _shit_ , Castiel’s voice was even deeper, dropping into just about the most seductive noise Dean had ever heard in his life. It was intoxicating, and the hunter just wanted more, more, more.

Every time their mouths broke apart, they crashed back together again; one minute Dean was catching Castiel's lower lip between his own, and the next Castiel was capturing Dean’s lower lip between his lips. 

Dean’s hands tangled up into Castiel’s hair, tugging on the strands as he pulled the demon impossibly closer, until they were arching against each other. He kept one hand in his messy dark hair, the other roaming across Castiel’s chest and down lower, lower, lower, until Castiel was gasping into his mouth, snapping his hips up into Dean with a desperate noise. 

Quickly, Dean yanked on the buttons of the dress shirt, grunting in victory when they burst apart and he could slide his hands across the rippling muscles of Castiel’s chest. 

They kissed and broke apart and kissed again, huffing breaths against each other’s cheeks as Castiel’s hands slid down and groped at Dean’s ass. And then one hand was suddenly on Dean’s cheek, scraping against his stubble and causing the hunter to shudder.

Pulling back, Dean hovered his mouth just barely above Castiel’s, grinning when Castiel surged up and kissed Dean again. This time Dean slowed it down, kissing Castiel in deliberate glides that had the man beneath him gasping for more. Just when he felt Castiel trembling, Dean turned the kiss dirty, kissing him deep as he slid his tongue back into Castiel’s mouth with hot strokes.

Dean wasn’t sure when his own coat had been pushed off, but it was pooled at his feet on the gravel road, Castiel’s hands scraping along his back and darting over every patch of skin he could touch.

On the next brush, when their tongues met in the middle between their mouths, Dean groaned lowly, nipping at Castiel’s lip needily.

One minute their tongues were dancing together, and the next it was just their lips locking and gliding against each other; slow, deep, fast, gentle, teasing, repeat.

Finally, Dean yanked away, dropping his head down until his forehead pressed against Castiel’s. “Jesus, Castiel-”

“Cas. Call me Cas,” Cas panted out, reaching up until he could pull Dean back into another kiss.

“Cas,” Dean gasped against his mouth, tugging on his tie and breaking the kiss only to dart forward and capture Cas’ lips again.

They traded several more kisses before Dean pulled back again, bumping their noses together as he sucked in sharp lungfuls of air. He wasn’t even sure how long they’d been pressed against the car, making out, but his back ached and Cas’ chapped lips were now swollen red and spit slick; gleaming in the moonlight.

“That was-” Dean started to say.

“Really fucking good,” Cas supplied, his breath stuttering out against Dean’s neck.

“Yeah, fucking amazing,” Dean agreed. His head was spinning; his heart lurching in his chest. It took every ounce of strength he had to pull away from Cas, picking his jacket up from the road and dusting it off. “And Bobby?” Dean hedged carefully.

“Alive. Back at his house with your brother. Just like we agreed,” Cas said, his tone suddenly clipped and sterile as he tugged his suit jacket and trenchcoat back on, covering his ripped dress shirt- the shirt Dean had ripped open in his haste to get his hands on Cas’ chest. “The deal is done. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other deals to attend to.”

Pushing off of the Impala, Cas started to walk down the road when Dean reached out, grabbing him by the wrist.

“What? Your deal is done, Dean. You got what you wanted,” Cas snapped, shoving Dean’s hand off.

Clearing his throat, Dean shook his head minutely. “What if… let’s just say, hypothetically speaking, I needed to make another deal. Next week. Right here, same time. Would you be here if I summoned a crossroads demon?” Dean asked carefully.

“What are you asking, Dean?”

“If I wanted to make a deal with a crossroads demon next week, would you come? If I asked a favor, would the wager stay the same?” Dean hedged.

Cas cocked his head for a second, before a smirk settled over his lips. “What if I wanted more than to just make out with you?”

Dean grinned, eyes darting from Cas to the Impala. “Backseat sure has a lot of space if the deal involves other activities along with making out,” Dean replied, flickering his gaze back to Cas again.

“Then I guess I’ll be here next week for whatever deal you are proposing,” Cas replied, eyes flickering back to Dean’s mouth.

Closing the gap, Dean leaned forward and pressed one last lingering kiss to Cas’ mouth, groaning in pleasure when Cas’ hands trailed down his back and kneaded at his ass. “Next week it is,” Dean said, pressing the words into Cas’ lips before backing away.

Dean watched as Cas walked down the road, disappearing into the night with a cocky sway to his step that left Dean hungry for more. Collapsing back against the Impala, Dean ran a hand through his hair and scrubbed over his face, feeling how swollen his own lips were. He was in way over his head, and this path would surely lead to all new kinds of trouble, but Dean couldn’t stop himself from yearning for Cas; for wanting to feel the demon’s lips slotting with his own again.

Sliding back into the Impala, Dean drummed his hand against the steering wheel, his mind already wandering to whatever ridiculous thing he could summon Cas for next week just so he could make out with the demon again.


End file.
